


A Happily Unfulfilled Marriage

by cc_citrius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, If you squint you may see Casphardt or Ferdibert, Message Board, The black eagles rescue Bernadetta, not really a chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_citrius/pseuds/cc_citrius
Summary: One day Dorothea found Bernadetta is missing! What would the Black Eagles do? >:3cWrote in a sorta 90s message board kinda format, you know, the type where people ask why their code doesn't work. Not really a chat fic.
Kudos: 9





	A Happily Unfulfilled Marriage

Dorothea, Red Wolf Moon 13th, 16:49  
Hi peeps,   
I’m just wondering if anyone has talked to Bernie lately. Bernie hasn’t shown up to class for the past two days, which is not super unusual. We all learned to take it a bit easy on Bernie’s shut-in-ness after Ingrid broke into her room. Usually me and Petra will bring her lecture notes and check on her. Yesterday she didn’t answer the door, which is also not super unusual since sometimes she just does not feel like talking - so we left the notes by her door in a bag in case they got wet or stepped on. But today when we checked on her after class she still wouldn’t answer the door. The notes were still outside and left untouched. I’m getting worried. Should we do something?  
Love,  
Dorothea

Edelgard, Red Wolf Moon 13th, 19:17  
Fellow Beagles,  
Long story short, Bernadetta is missing.  
After Dorothea voiced her concern, I talked to the Professor and we went to Bernadetta’s room to check on her. After a few knocks, calling, and shouting, we stuck to the door and listened in. I was not completely sure but the Professor said it sounds like no one is in the room since she couldn’t hear breathing. So with a clean motion she cut down the door’s lock (still not advised, Professor asked me to remind you all) and we found the room was indeed empty. All Bernadetta’s belongings were still there, books opened on the desk, embroider work unfinished set aside. But Bernadetta is gone. Her communicator is gone too, so hopefully she has it and she can message us if she can/will. We have informed the archbishop about this and the Professor is talking to the knights and see if they can form a search group. Meanwhile, I want anyone to let us know if there’s anything out of ordinary about Bernadetta before she went missing, like if she has mentioned any plans of leaving Garreg Mach.  
Deeply concerned,  
Edelgard von Hresvelg 

Byleth, Red Wolf Moon 15th, 10:31  
Students,  
As it turned out, Bernadetta is not abducted like many of you have suggested. She is, in fact, being called home by her parents. Archbishop Rhea just got in touch with Bernadetta’s father Count Varley this morning, and she was informed that they have found a suitable marriage for Bernadetta; therefore Bernadetta is dropping out from the officers’ academy, effectively now. I know it is very out of blue and there is no way you will accept it as it is, since many of you have developed deep friendship with Bernadetta and none of us want her to leave so suddenly. The archbishop has sent the count a letter enquiring about his abrupt decision and trying to convince him to at least let his daughter complete her education. I will keep you posted.  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Byleth Eisner

Bernadetta, Red Wolf Moon 15th, 15:03  
HEEELP IM KIDNAPLSFJREUIHGSVCL

Edelgard, Red Wolf Moon 15th, 15:38  
Fellow Beagles,  
Let us all take a moment to collect our wits and see what we can do. Caspar, stop yelling ‘I told you so’ at everyone passing by; Ferdinand and Petra, hold your lance and sword for a full five minutes so we can form a plan; Dorothea, you can keep pacing but try not to do it in my room, it’s making me dizzy.  
Looks like Bernadetta was trying to send out a stress signal after being kidnapped; we also know from the Professor that Bernadetta’s father claims she is home in the Varley territory now getting ready for marriage. Now these two statements are not necessarily exclusive, as Bernadetta has told a few of us that she was basically kidnapped and brought to Garreg Mach. So it is likely she was again kidnapped but this time being brought home, although it is hard to imagine this is her parents’ preferred way for Bernadetta to travel. Let’s confirm a few facts before we rush into decisions. Linhardt, can you figure out where is Bernadetta when she was sending her last message? I believe there is some way to trace these white magic based devices we use to communicate. See if you can get in touch with her again. Hubert, go find out who is Bernadetta betrothed to and if possible, under what circumstances. The rest of you, stay put and do not freak out. Looking at you Caspar.  
Still deeply concerned,  
Edelgard Von Hresvelg

Linhardt, Red Wolf Moon 16th, 01:23  
Hi everyone,  
I had to ask Lysithea for help but we managed to trace Bernadetta’s last message. It is indeed from the Varley territory. We tried to pin her device and got a respond, so the communicator is in good working condition. I have sent a few direct messages to her device but got no response so far. It is reasonable to believe her communicator was taken away, but luckily not Silenced. Let’s hope Bernadetta gets it back one way or another so we can talk to her. Now this took more effort than I expected so I’m gonna go pass out for a bit. Caspar, wake me up if there is any development.  
Regards,  
Lindhardt

Hubert, Red Wolf Moon 16th, 16:14  
Fellow students and Lady Edelgard,  
Bernadetta is engaged to Donald Vogel, who is a rising noble in the Empire. According to my intel, this man has amassed his fortune through human trafficking and child labor. We have reason to believe this man is just trying to marry into nobility using his blood money, since he has sent marriage proposals to more than a dozen noble houses across Fodlan, including the House of Galatea in the Holy Kingdom of Faeghus. Yes, many of you may still remember Dorothea complaining, or as Ferdinand puts it, angrily screaming about how her Ingrid was being sold to a horrible horrible man. This is the same horrible horrible man we are talking about here.  
I will leave the decision to her highness.  
Sincerely,  
Hubert von Vestra

Edelgard, Red Wolf Moon 16th, 17:42  
Fellow Beagles,  
Seeing that there is no stopping you all, I think now is a good time we all take a field trip. The professor has agreed to come with us in case things go south, and we can tell the school this is just another field training session. I am still hoping to resolve this through a diplomatic way, if we can either talk sense into count Varley, or find dirt on him so we can threaten him into releasing Bernadetta. However, a skirmish is not entirely impossible, so let’s bring our weapons.  
Onward to Varley territory!  
Edelgard Von Hresvelg

Bernadetta, Red Wolf Moon 17th, 21:07  
GUYS I HAVE ESCAPED!!!!   
I managed to swipe a bow and grab my communicator, but they’re searching for Bernie! Thank the goddess the professor has taught us how to cover up your trails! And Bernie paid attention! But I don’t know what to do next! Is it safe for Bernie to go back to school? Will I be kidnapped again? And I have to hunt for food too! Because Bernie cannot be seen and have to live in the woods! Boy I hope Petra is with me!  
Kyyyyyyyya!  
Bernie

Petra, Red Wolf Moon 17th, 21:12  
Bernadetta,  
Our thoughts and concerns are all going to you! About hunting, you need to be cleaning out the insides of birds and fish before you cook them. Try look for wild fruits too but don’t get food poisoning! We are on our way to you!  
Petra

Linhardt, Red Wolf Moon 18th, 08:05  
Hi Bernadetta,  
It is good to know you escaped. If I remember correctly you scored a minimum D rating in your last Faith test? That level of white magic should be more than enough to allow you to use the active tracking signal sender in the communicator. Turn it on so we can find you. I am also sending you a detailed map of the Varley territory and surroundings in case you do not have access to one. Let us aim to meet at the marked place on the map. We are entering the Varley territory as I write - Caspar let me ride on the wyvern with him, but we will switch to walking now since we want to be inconspicuous. You seem to be doing a good job not being found so far. Just hang on a bit longer.  
Best,  
Linhardt

Byleth, Red Wolf Moon 17th, 17:29  
Dear students,  
You all did a great job today. I believe no one was expecting it when Bernadetta appeared out of nowhere with a fully armed search squad on her tail, shot a few arrows over her shoulder (all landing a target) before slam-hugging me, crying while doing all above. Everyone acted admirably, especially Petra for knocking their mage out before he could signal for reinforcement. I’m glad to learn Ferdinand can communicate effectively with our steeds even when they’re startled. I do feel bad for the local environment but the fire set by Dorothea and Hubert does effectively cut anyone off from our tracks. Good thing that area was not really residential.   
Now hopefully no one goes complaining to the archbishop about unruly students, but let’s go home first and worry about consequences later.  
Cheers,  
Byleth

Ferdinand, Red Wolf Moon 19th, 09:03  
My fellow students,  
You’re probably expecting it from Hubert, but it is I, Ferdinand von Aegir, who have dirt on count Varley! I got in touch with my somewhat despicable father and found that this man is heavily in debt! And because of gambling, no less! On second thought this probably explains why he is so eager to marry Bernadetta off for money. This is indeed very unbefitting of a noble!  
Edelgard, you will be crowned Emperor in the very near future, and now you have a legit reason to remove this sorry excuse of a noble from the meager position he holds, or threaten to, if you will. I do think this is enough to have him listen to us.   
Cheers!  
Ferdinand von Aegir

Edelgard, Red Wolf Moon 19th, 09:10  
My fellow Beagles,  
Thank you Ferdinand. Hubert is contacting count Varley as of now. I promise you Bernadetta, and everyone else too, that you will be free to pursue a happy life in the future. I will make sure of it.  
Sincerely,  
Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Black Eagle route recently and was very disappointed that we don't get a Paralogues where Edelgard leads everyone to kick Bernie's dad's ass. So I wrote one! I don't really know how to do battle scenes and that's why I picked this format. Any comments appreciated!


End file.
